


Sugar We're Going Down

by KickingRocks



Category: Gothic Sports (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Jealous Kevin, M/M, Out Of Character Kevin, Out Of Character Leon, Please Forgive me, Still Have No Idea How To Tag, gay relationships, i don't know what this is, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickingRocks/pseuds/KickingRocks
Summary: Kevin gets jealous one day and ends up doing something about it, only for it to get complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an excuse for me not updating my Mechanical Love story because my computer crashed and I lost all of my data and haven't had a chance to re-write anything. Please forgive me. 
> 
> But yeah, this, I don't even know what to call this. I just really like the idea of Kevin and Leon together. So go take this piece of trash and run with it. Go make more Kevin/Leon because this manga isn't very well known and it needs to be.

"Oh Leon that's so rude!" Anya laughed, pushing him at the shoulder slightly as she laughed, one hand over her mouth to hide her grin from the words said as her fingers lingered on the boy's shoulder for a little longer than necessary. 

Kevin scoffed and leaned against his locker, his arms crossed at his chest as his nails dug into his biceps to contain his anger.

"You've gotta admit it's true though," Leon laughed towards Anya, smiling at her in a friendly matter when he realized that her hand was still lingering on his shoulder.

"I guess now that you say it it does seem like most of the teachers have sticks shoved up their asses as a surprise bonus with their paycheck." Anya smiled, leaning closer to Leon and wrapping one of her arms around his neck while somewhat pushing her chest into his arm.

Kevin practically broke skin as his nails clamped down, his mind completely and totally blocking out the pain as pure anger flooded his system.

She was flirting with him.

Anya was flirting with _his_   _boyfriend._

Kevin snarled lowly, stalking up to the blond haired boy and grabbing him by the wrist before pulling him away from Anya quickly.

"Hey Kev, where are we going?" Leon asked in surprise, following after the taller male and trying his hardest to keep up as the other man in all his six foot one glory took as large of steps as he could without it being akward.

"You'll find out." Kevin snarled lowly, pulling Leon towards his wanted destination.

Leon's face paled when the door to the men's bathroom came in sight; they never went to the bathroom unless they were going to argue about something.

Kevin pulled Leon into the bathroom then, making sure the door swung itself shut before he let go of the other.

"Please tell me you saw that," Kevin sneered, leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms at his chest.

"Saw what?" Leon asked in confusion, an eyebrow raising in question as he looked Kevin over.

"She was flirting with you." The raven stated this bluntly, his dark brown eyes fixed on deep blue as black painted nails tapped against a pale bicep.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked, stepping closer to his lover as he hung his hands at his sides.

"Just now Leon. Anya was flirting with you when she was talking to you out in the hallway." Kevin snarled, stepping closer to his lover before placing a hand on his arm.

"No she wasn't Kevin," Leon laughed, placing his hand gently on top of the goth male's and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Then why did she practically press her chest into your arm?" Kevin growled, his hand sliding down to rest on Leon's hip possesively. "Why did she drape her arm around you?"

"Kevin pl-"

"I know what she was trying to do Leon, so stop trying to defend her." Kevin interrupted him, a scowl on his face.

"Kevin, you're being possesive for no reason. Anyais no threat to you; I'm gay remember?" Leon moreso stated then asked, his features twisting into one of worry as he looked his lover over.

"She still touched you." Kevin snarled lowly, the bite still fueling his words.

"Do you really think I'd cheat on you?" 

Kevin was brick walled to a stop by this, his face paling in the flourescent light bulbs of the boys bathroom.

"N-no," Kevin began, biting his lower lip, "I'm just really possesive over what I think is mine."

"Kevin." Leon stated firmly ina chastising tone, sighing when the other hung his head in shame and avoided eye contact.

"I'm not upset by your lack of faith because you don't lack any of it," Leon began, cupping Kevin's cheeks gently in his hands before lifting the other's face to where blue could look into dark brown, "I'm upset about you having such little faith in yourself. I know we've talked about this, but Kevin, babe, you gotta know that I will never leave you. I love you and only you. I'm yours for as long as this life allows it." 

As Leon finished this he put his forehead to Kevin's, looking deep into the elder's eyes as he kept his hands on the pale male's cheeks.

"You'd make a really good inspirational speaker," Kevin stated after a few minutes of silence, pushing his face forward to catch Leon in a surprise kiss.

Leon wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck quickly, pulling the other closer and tilting his head so that they could get a better angle.

The raven hummed lowly in pleasure as both his arms snuck around the other's waist, deepening the kiss slowly and making sure he was pressed against the younger male.

He could get used to this. 

Just then there was a blinding flash of light and Kevin immediately turned towards the source, his face paling at what beheld him.

There, hiding behind the first stall with his phone in hand, was Hannes.

"I knew it was true! Man Alexia is gonna flip!" Hannes called triumphantly, only realizing his mistake when Kevin stalked up to him and towered over the brunette in all his six foot one glory.

"You're gonna give me that camera or we're gonna have problems Hannes," Kevin growled lowly, his tone laced with dark threats to come if said boy didn't obey.

The raven stuck his hand out expectantly, tapping his foot impatiently like a mother fighting with her child that took her keys or her wallet.

"You've gotta catch me first!" Hannes yelled, taking off in a dead spring and hitting Kevin with his shoulder as he ran his way out of the bathroom.

Kevin fell backwards as he watched Hannes go, his pale hands coming out to grab at something in attempts to save him but all he was met with was air. He hit the ground with a heavy _'thud'_ and sat there, gaining back his sense of equilibrium as his brain connected everything that happened.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked worriedly, coming up to his lover and kneeling beside him while checking him over for any sign of obvious injury or bruising.

"Y-Yeah," Kevin muttered, shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the fuzzy feeling in his brain.

"Should I go chase after him?" The blond asked, standing slowly and offering a hand to the raven.

"Nah," Kevin grinned, "I'll just have Anya make him run extra laps with me and have him have to defend against me."

Leon nodded and hoisted Kevin up once the other grabbed his hand, smiling when the other kissed him on the forehead.

"Now come on, we need to get to class."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you guys think? I know it's pretty bad writing, but I think it's actually one of the first fics on Gothic Sports


End file.
